1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a diagnostic apparatus for performing diagnostics based on parameters and data obtained from the pulse waves generated by a living body, and to a pulse wave analyzing apparatus for generating the parameters and data representing the pulse waves of the living body.
2. Background Art
The traditional medicine, for example, the Chinese medicine has long practiced pulse taking at three locations (Chun, Guan, and Chi) on an arm along the radial artery. Also, there is a method for taking pulses automatically with three piezoelectric elements which are respectively pressed at the three points. (Japanese Patent Application (JPA), Second Publication, S57-52054). Further, to equalize the finger pressure at the piezoelectric elements, it is known that air pressure is used to press down the piezoelectric elements (JPA, First Publication, H04-9139).
On the other hand, a technique called Ayurveda has been known in traditional Indian medicine from ancient times. This method will be explained with reference to FIGS. 3A and 3B.
An examiner places his fingers lightly on three locations along the radial artery of an examinee. The three locations shown in FIG. 3A are referred to as Vata (V), Pitta (P) and Kapha (K), and correspond roughly to the three locations in the Chinese Medicine known as the Chun, Guan and Chi. The examiner places his second finger on Vata (V), his third finger on Pitta (P) and his fourth finger on Kapha (K), and checks the pulsing motions at the variant depths.
Next, the examiner performs a diagnostic analysis of the health condition of the examinee based on the sections and strength of the examinee's pulse felt at the four points on his one finger as illustrated in FIG. 3B. It follows, therefore, that with the three fingers, he can perform the diagnostic analysis based on a total of twelve points.
Such wrist pulse method and the Ayurveda technique are said to provide excellent diagnostics, but because these techniques are dependent on the accumulated experience and the sensation felt by the Examiner, the techniques are difficult to be fully mastered. In particular, diagnosis by the Ayurveda method is restricted to those with extreme sensitivity at the finger tip, which can number as little as one in a thousand, or one in several thousand people. Moreover, even for those with sensitive touch, unless they have had many years of training, they cannot make an accurate diagnosis.
As described above, the pulse waves are useful index of the conditions of a living body, and potentially form an excellent basis for a diagnostic technique. If it is possible to derive information related to the conditions of the living body from the pulse waves, and to perform objective and accurate diagnostics based on such information, it would signify a great leap in the field of remedial medicine.
The present invention was made in view of the background of the diagnostics technology presented above, and some of the objectives of the present invention are to present:
(1) A diagnostic apparatus for performing diagnosis of the conditions of an examinee based on the pulse waves obtained from the examinee in a manner similar to expert medical person.
(2) A pulse wave analysis apparatus for analyzing and acquiring data which not only reflect the conditions of the examinee but enable objective diagnosis to be performed.
(3) A diagnostic apparatus for performing objective diagnosis of the conditions of the examinee based on pulse waves obtained from the examinee.